


you don't have a flower (I guess I'll make one)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren likes the silence of his window, Levi likes the silence of his office at night, M/M, ereri, holy hell why did I write this, leaf cloak, maples and sunrise, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches out the window every morning, stones cooling his toes until they curl, waiting for Levi to walk out the double doors and sling a leg over his steed, then make his merry way into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have a flower (I guess I'll make one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duskclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskclouds/gifts).



Eren walks like how grass does when a dew droplet clings to it. Careful, and letting it slide down slowly until it plops happily to the forest floor. Then continues on his way like it never happened.

Much different from Levi, who walks like a flower, eyes daring. And if a water droplet so happens to fall, his petals would flick it to the other side of the world. Past these walls. 

Eren has only seen a flower once before, purple and stringy, but he can't help imagining a variety of others that must be out there. Fields of them, maybe mountains even, Eren’s mind never stops imagining the possibilities.

One thing for sure, is that there must a flower for Levi, Eren thinks. He watches out the window every morning, stones cooling his toes until they curl, waiting for Levi to walk out the double doors and sling a leg over his steed and make his merry way into town. 

Levi never looks back—an unspoken rule for him—but feels every blink of Eren’s eyes cutting off the warmth that stretches to even the horse, so it trots faster in response until Levi is out of sight. 

He’ll never turn around, not with Eren sitting at his signature window ledge and looking into the maple trees like they'll some-how change before his eyes. Levi can't meet Eren’s eyes, they're too watery of a blue or mossy of a green. He can't tell, they're different everyday, and Levi dares to call them bipolar. 

When Eren's eyes meet his, Levi feels like he's out of the walls again, and that Isabel and Farlan are by his sides, chortling happy tunes as the birds swoop overhead.

But that time is gone, and so is that Levi. So he doesn't look back, and neither does Eren.

Eren watches as the woods swallow up a green cloak, chin in his hand and eyes half-lidded. It's become a daily thing, to watch as Levi does what he does. The question still stands: what is he doing that makes him leave everyday at dawn?

It's usually the same view, a green cloak and black steed almost flying with their speed. They look so much like birds, so free, but restricted at the same time. Eren hopes to free Levi of his birdcage, maybe save the world in the process. Maybe.

Just the other day, Levi left without a cloak. Probably left it in the lab, Eren thought. Hanji’ll have fun giving that back. 

So without another thought, and openly ignoring his protesting thoughts, Eren grabbed the cloak from Hanji’s desk and left before she could look up, glasses askew. He knocked some papers over in the process, and having regretted it immediately, he walked back into the room seconds later to clean them up with a squealing Hanji. 

He did all he could, cloak tucked under his arm, but the straps on his chest were growing tight and there were just too many papers. So he left with a smile at Hanji’s excited wave and call of “have a nice day!”.

When Levi returned that night just as the sky striped with black, he was grateful to see Eren holding his cloak gingerly at the doorway. 

“Today,” Eren says aloud, eyes surveying the maples, “he didn't forget.”

No, Levi can't take that chance again. He's too strong to be forgetful, besides the fact that those two points don't have to connect. He connects them anyways. Levi will not be a dead weight, not that he ever is, but when Eren’s around, that's exactly how he feels. Like he's being overtaken constantly.

He doesn't know if he likes the feeling or not.

The chair screeches, and Eren stands walking the opposite direction of the sun that rises above the trees. Has an hour passed? Believing one has, Eren decides to start his chores, wondering when Levi’s cloak would return like a leaf in the wind, but he already knows. His hands grip the broom and he leans against the door that closed too loudly for his taste, the hallway seeming one hundred steps longer than it really is. 

It's the thought of chores, Eren tells himself as he curls over to grasp the handle of the tin pail. He walks away, the beginning of a new day that must be the same as all the others. Not that he minds in the slightest.

He just hopes that Levi doesn't hate the newest drawing of many that Eren scattered over his desk. He will get a scolding, Eren's sure, but can't bring himself to care.

Eren invented Levi’s flower, after practicing for months.

Levi hasn't the courage to touch a single parched paper that lands on his desk every morning by Eren’s hand. They make a mountain on their own.

"This," Levi says in the silence of his office after returning just minutes before. The black sky covers the room and the moon shines bright against the papers. It shines so bright that Levi doesn't finish his thought. He can't, either way, and now he hates that his vocabulary is lacking of a certain word. 

So he leaves it at, "This."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell this wasn't supposed to happen I fucking hate u duskclouds I can't believe I did this for u. But yeah, this is probably too short, but that's okay, and too wierd, but that's also okay.
> 
>  
> 
> wHY IS IT SO SHORT


End file.
